Lissana
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: Lissana, nicknamed 'Bloody Lisa' is a pirate for hire, but why does she have a tattoo of the Strawhat's Jolly Rodger if she isn't their nakama? What if her mere presence on there ship could spell doom for all of them? What happens when certain Strawhats become interested in her in THAT way, and don't want to bring themselves to accept her dark past? Not as bad as it sounds plz read
1. Prologue

Normal POV

"I think that's her" whispered a man in the corner of the bar.

"It's gotta be her, she fits the boss' description perfectly." Whispered another.

"Be carful, the boss mentioned she's very dangerous." The other said.

The men nodded at each other and stood up, walking slowly toward a tall, thin, girl sitting at the bar.

The girl had long silver hair that easily reached her knees, she wore a black bikini top with silver swirls, and white lacing, black denim shorts, two pistols, two swords slung across her back like an x, and an unmistakable tattoo above her hip, on the side of her stomach, the Jolly Rodger of the Straw Hat pirates.

"What do you two need?" She said in a voice that could make Gold D. Rodger afraid.

"W-we are h-here to take y-you b-back to the b-boss." One man stutters, while the other glares at him.

"I don't think so, now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to have a drink." She said waving them off.

"Listen Girly!" The other man hissed pulling a gun and jamming the end of the barrel against the back of her head. "The boss told us to bring you to him, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!"

The woman good up slowly, and turned to face the man, he stared at her, taking in every detail, she had a scar over her left eye that's shaped like a lightning bolt, and other than that, flawless, pale skin.

"No." She said speaking in a calm, clear, voice.

The man's "friend" gasped when all the sudden out of no where a huge gash appeared on his partner's stomach.

"W-what are y-you!?" The man stuttered in fear.

"Human...mostly." She said coolly, dropping a coin onto the counter to pay for her untouched drink, she then turned around and left.


	2. Wanted: Bloody Lisa

**I know this one is short but I didn't want just the prologue to be up, plz review, I'll have another, LONGER, chapter up soon.**

* * *

~Last time~

"W-what are y-you!?" The man stuttered in fear.

"Human...mostly." She said coolly, dropping a coin onto the counter to pay for her untouched drink, she then turned around and left.

~back to the story~

* * *

-at the docks, ? POV-

Damn them, bastards, I said I'd assist them in ONE raid, and now they want me to join them, like hell I will, I'm a pirate for hire, I don't normally stay anywhere for very long. I just hang out around the docks, pirates normally ask around to see if I'm in town, and come to me.

"Oi Nami hurry up!" A male voice yelled. When I turned around I couldn't believe what I saw, Straw Hat Luffy.

I was about to walk up to them when a gun was pressed up to the the back of my head, "your coming with us to the boss, we can't just let you leave us now. Your a powerful asset to the Black Shadow Pirates." Huh, so that's what they were called, I never realy bothered to ask before.

"Hey, over there, the Strawhats," Said the man, "why don't you and I go tell em we're taking their precious crew mate."

He them pushed me forward towards the odd group, "hey, Strawhat!"

Luffy tuned toward them, "yeah, wacha need?" He laughed, really what an idiot, couldn't he see that they weren't there to share some sake, more importantly didn't he see the guy had a pistol to my head.

"Just thought I'd tell you I'm taking this girl here." And really, what an idiot, if I was really Luffy's crew mate why would he let this guy walk away, I know I'd smash his face in if I were Luffy and he tried to take my crew mate. "And try anything and I blow her brains out." He snickered

"What? I don't know her." Luffy said.

"Don't play with me, if you don't know her then explain this!" Yelled the man forcing me to turn, and pointing to my tattoo.

"What? Why do you have our Jolly Rodger tattooed on your belly?" Asked Luffy pointing to me.

"WHAT!? You mean she isn't one of your nakama!?"

"Pft, never said I was old man." I snickered.

"You Bitch, that's the only reason captain wanted you, you just committed suicide!" Yelled the man, pulling the trigger. And I figured I'd humor myself and went with it, pretending to be hit, then pretending to drop dead.

"You Shitty bastard!" I heard a voice yell.

"Doctor! Somebody get a doctor! Oh, wait that's me!" I heard another voice say.

Then I pulled my old zombie routine and stand up, turn and face the man, "oh, you did not just do that." I laughed.

I lunged forward and jabbed my pointer and index finger into his gut and released a burst of electricity causing the man to pass out.

When I darned around I had caused mixed reactions, one woman stood there emotionlessly, Luffy looked confused and relieved, a blond guy was just standing there blushing like an idiot, and a green haired guy with a scar on his right eye just made a little grunting sound.

"Sorry for causing you guys any trouble," I said throwing my bag over my shoulder, "these guys have been attacking me all day, take care of him for me, will ya?"

Luffy then looked like a wave of realization hit him and yelled, "WILL YOU JOIN MY CREW," where the hell did that come from, this guy really is and idiot.

"Hell no!" I said hitting him over the head.

"But why not?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Cuz I don't wanna." I said winking, and then I made off like the little ninja I was and jumped rooftop to rooftop until I was out of sight.

-back at the ship, Nami's POV-

I do NOT understand at all what I just saw, so first a man walks up to us and he has a gun to girls head, right? And then he said something about her being our Nakama. Then he showed us her tattoo, and it was of OUR jolly Rodger. And when he finds out she isn't our crew mate he shoots her. Then she stands up after being SHOT in the head, and attacks him. But all it took for her to knock him out was giving him a jab to the gut?

I can somewhat see the logic in Luffy asking her to in us but why she would say no completely baffles me, I mean she had OUR jolly Rodger tattooed on her stomach, so why wouldn't she join us?

"Miss navigator," I herd Robin say behind me, we had be shuffling through wanted posters for about an hour now, Captain's orders, "I think I found her."

I turned around and took a peace of paper from her hand it had a picture of the girl from earlier and read, 'Wanted: Bloody Lisa, Bounty: 270,000,000 beli' OMG that girl had a 270 million beli bounty!? That's higher than Zoro's


	3. The Vision

**Chapter 2~**

**The next day~**

"Oi! Luffy were gonna be leaving soon, are you ready?" Nami said walking over to their Captain.

"No!" He pouted.

"What, why not!?" Nami said, shocked.

"I'm not leaving without her." He said seriously.

"Luffy, you can't be serious! We just met her yesterday, and god knows where she is!" Nami yelled hitting him over the head.

"A-and she seems really dangerous." Squeaked chopper quietly.

"I thought Lisa-swan was really sweet!" Swooned Sanji.

"Stupid ero-cook." Grunted Zoro, so Sanji couldn't hear him.

**-a few miles away-**

"Damn it all..." Lissana grumbled clutching her head, "make it stop...Ak!" She yelled, as her terrible vision continued.

_She sat huddled in the corner, quietly sobbing to herself, as she heard footsteps echo through the hallway, then stop in front of her cell. "C'mon kid, lets go." The marine said quietly with a hint of sadness and sympathy as he opened the cell door._

_"I don't wanna, he's gonna hurt me again." She mumbled, looking up at the man with hypnotic blood red eyes._

_"Sorry for this kid." He whispered before he pulled stone handcuffs off of belt and firmly fastened them around her wrists, then proceeded to drag her out of the cell, while she screamed and sobbed, frantically trying to break free, but only to be weakened by the strange handcuffs._

_After a while they appeared in front of a door, the marine pushed it open and pushed her inside, then slammed the door behind him._

_"Someone has been a very, very, bad girl, haven't you specimen twelve." Said a tall, muscular man with dirty blond hair._

_"I-I'm sorry! Gomen! Please don't send me there again, please!" She sobbed pressing herself up against the door._

_"Oh don't you worry, twelve, they'll take care of you just fine, he snickered grabbing her small wrist._

"Ahhh, gah!" Lissana yelled, bringing herself back to reality. It was that vision again she didn't know what it was about, after all she didn't even remember anything, it was like she just, woke up, last year, the farthest back she could remember was waking up on the shore of a beach, and then seeing the Strawhat logo tattooed on her side.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I know that chapter was kind of a tease, but its better than nothing, I can't remember how long it's been since I've updated this story. I've had the worst writers block ever, so sorry if its not what you expected, should have the next chapter up lalter toninght on order to make up for this sorry excuse for a chapter.**


	4. The truth

**Chapter 3**

**(Just so you guys know Lissana has a very bad habit in which she glares or grimaces even when she isn't angry or upset)**

Lissana had been thinking, something she's good at, and she had decided that she would request to join the Strawhats, but on one condition, that they would agree to help her find out who she was, and why their jolly Rogger was tattooed on her. _I feel like I've been branded,_ sighed Lissana as she jumped rooftop to rooftop towards the docks where she had seen the Strawhats last night, there was no guarantee that they were still on the island, but if they left, she would follow.

Lissana had never even considered permanently joining a pirate crew, but she figured that the Strawhats were a good a choice as any, however their captain was, after all, a complete and utter idiot, but she could get used to it.

Lissana quickly took a peek at her wrist, where she saw what had always been there had, to much of her dismay, not been magically removed during the night, it was the number 12 in thick black print, from what she could tell it was not a tattoo, but it was not normal, it almost looked like some kind of birthmark, but that was impossible, and very unnatural, even for her, the most advanced of gods creations.

Lissana already knew what she was, a Cyborg, and a very high tech one at that, she had a small taser built into the tips of each finger, her nails could extend to create cat like claws that inject powerful venom, she could create powerful shock waves, as well as fire some strange kind of cannon (kinda like the pacifista, except from the palms of her hands, not her mouth), her normally brute strength had been amplified by 3 or 4 times of a normal human, her eyes were a hypnotic red (literally) her knuckles were reinforced with steal, her eyes could zero in on any target, she had cat like reflexes and the best coordination known to man, or acrobat. She was bullet proof, and for the most part sword proof, and worst of all she could hardly feel any human emotion, sure she could get angry and scared, but when she did her body went into auto pilot, she never showed any hint of it, and other emotions; happiness, love, compassion, sympathy, she didn't have them, at least not that she knew of.

And on top of all that she had eaten what was, in her opinion, the most evil devil fruit known to man, the Chi Chi No Mi, or Blood Blood Fruit, she could turn herself into pure blood, as well as control the blood of others, like puppets dancing on a string. But what bothered her the most was that she didn't even know how she became what she was, when she 'woke up' as she called it, she already had a bounty on her head, except on the poster her name was '12' not Lisa and it wasn't bloody 12 it was 'specimen' she was 'specimen 12' she gave herself the name she uses today, not the bloody part the Lissana part.

Even though she was a criminal, if she weren't she would still be disliked, unwanted, she was never good with people, men found her glare intimidating, woman found her appearance unladylike, and children found her utterly horrifying, she was a monster, and who could ever want such a beast to be apart of their life. Even though she didn't realize it Lissana desperately longed to be accepted, she wanted so badly to feel loved, but she had given up that hope long ago.

Lissana arrived at the docks faster than she had planned on and wiped the grimace off of her face, she just had to act like her usual, playful, self and not grow too attached to anything or anyone, seemed simple enough.

She found the Strawhat's ship rather quickly, for it was very colorful and abstract, she found that its playful appearance calmed her nerves. She quickly, without a sound, jumped from the roof that she was currently standing on, to the tip of the mast and positioned herself so that one foot was on the mast, and the other she crossed over it lazily, as several amazed, shocked, and...happy...faces stared up at her.

"I have made my decision, Strwhat, I will join you," she said in her usual emotionless tone, as Luffy jumped up and down. "On one condition." She added sharply, jumping down off the mast and onto the deck, her silver hair flying behind her like a shimmering banner.

"Whats the condition?" Nami asked suspiciously.

At this question Lissana couldn't help but flinch, wondering what they might think, "Abut my...condition...I would like to speak to the captain privately about that..." She said.

Nami gave her a blank look and then yelled, "Luffy! Zoro! Talk to her!"

"What?! Why do I gotta do it too stupid woman!" Zoro yelled.

"Because if its anything serious you know Luffy won't understand, and as the first mate it then becomes your job." Nami replied simply.

"Better be pretty damn important." Zoro muttered as he climbed into the crows nest, the unofficial meeting room of the Strawhat pirates.

Lissana took one look at the crows nest and then jumped up, at least 25 feet in the air, and grabbed the rim of the crow's nest's roof, using the momentum to swing herself inside.

Once inside Lissana explained the situation to Luffy and Zoro, "So, let me get this straight, you have no idea who you are, but you know that you used to go by the name 'specimen 12' and have our jolly Rogger tattooed on your side, also, your a Cyborg, but you don't know how that happened either. Furthermore you ate the Chi Chi No Mi, and to top it all off, your almost incapable of any kind of human emotion." Zoro repeated, making sure he got it right.

"Yes...I was hoping that if I were to join your crew that you would not only help me to find such information about my past, but help me so that I may be able to regain some emotions, such as happiness and a feeling of...belonging." She said, hesitating.

"You looked pretty happy when you took out that guy earlier." Luffy commented.

"Oh, that, that isn't happiness, the more fond of my job I seem, to more word of me gets around, most pirates for hire, do not enjoy their profession." She said simply.

"I see, as a former bounty hunter I know that looking scary doesn't always get the job done, and for woman pirates, charm is very important, no one wants a moody pirate." Zoro stated, implying that he had some kind of previous encounter of some sort along those lines.

"Yes, do you accept my terms?" She asked.

"Yup! Yosh lets go celebrate our new Nakama!" Luffy yelled, standing up.

"Then we have come to an agreement?" She said extending her hand, smiling.

However Zoro saw that even though she was smiling her eyes looked dead, inhappy, he took her hand and replied, "yes, and don't feel like you have to act happy, only show happiness when it's really there." He said, turning and returning to the deck.

* * *

**Yosh! My writers block is gone! This chapter is for Christmasloot, who told me flat out that the last chapter sucked! Thanks for that, I really hate it when people don't ever tell me what they really think of my work, but, anyway, that inspired me to get my ass in gear and do another chapter and make it awesome!**

**~Devil's Chic Out!**

**P.S. I'm doing another Drabble related to my other one piece fanfic, one of the guys, it's plot summery is the following: What were to happen if Kogane and Sutekina, upon being transported to the world of one piece, appeared on a Marine ship instead of the Strawhat's ship? What in the world will become of them then?! Will they ever meet the Strawhats like they were supposed to?! (sort-of-not-really-sequel to 'one of the guys')  
However I'm still going to be regularly updating 'one of the guys' so don't worry! I just wanted to run that Idea by you guys and see what you thought, don't forget to review!**


	5. A troubling theory

**Chapter 4-**

**-Right after they left the crow's nest (you know who 'they' is, don't make me elaborate)-**

**(And just FYI this scene takes place at night)**

"Yosh! Now we got 5 devil fruit users and 2 Cyborgs!" Luffy cheered as he, Zoro, and Lissana reappeared on the deck.

"T-two Cyborgs?!" Franky Stuttered.

"Got a problem with that metal head?" Lissana said coldly, tilting her head to the side.

"No ma'am, totally SUPPPPERRRRRR!" Franky yelled, striking a pose with tears running down his face.

"Your a Cyborg too, so coooool!" Chopper squealed, stars in his eyes.

"Huh, thanks kid." Lissana said awkwardly.

"Oi! Sanji bring some food! We gotta celebrate!" Luffy shouted.

"Lisa-chwannn! What would you like?!" Sanji exclaimed, hearts in his eyes.

"Got any booze?" She asked simply.

"Yes Lisa-chwannn!" Said Sanji as he happily skipped into the kitchen.

"So damn lively." Lissana sighed sitting down under the tree on the deck of the ship and closing her eyes, but she felt a burning gaze digging into her and opened one eye to see Chopper sitting next to her with stars in his eyes.

"Uh...hey kid...need something?" She asked awkwardly.

"What kind of weapons do you have?!" Chopper squealed.

"Ummm, Gatling gun built in my hand, tasers in my finger tips and hand...lasers?" She almost questioned.

"So cool!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Huh, if only everyone though of me like that." She mumbled.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just not a very likable person that's all." She said.

"I think your really nice." Chopper said happily, hopping onto her lap.

"Then you'd be the first." She said quietly.

"Lisa, don't take this the wrong way but, I don't think it's that people don't like you, it's that you don't give people the chance to like you." Chopper said softly, before falling asleep on her lap.

"I guess you've got a point there kid, your not so bad after all." She sighed before dozing off herself.

"Lisa-chwannn~ I got your dri-" Sanji began before his eyes fell upon the sleeping Lissana and Chopper, "so much for that, but...Lissana looks so cute when she's sleeping!" Sanji sang, hearts in his eyes.

**~a few days later, Lissana POV~**

I woke up that morning to the feeling of water, water everywhere, my eyes snapped open and I instantly began to transform while scanning the deck of the ship for my attacker, "Chi! Freeze!" I said stoically, my body now reduced to nothing but a large pool of blood on the deck of the Sunny, at the command I heard a small noise and quietly made my way under the crack of the kitchen door where I found Luffy, an empty wooden bucket in hand, completely frozen is his tracks.

"Captain," I said ominously as I turned back to normal, "how many times have I told you I do not like being woken with a bucket of ice water."

"Awww~ but its fun playing manhunt~" Luffy whined, for some reason he enjoyed waking me up in a totally unpleasant way, then seeing how long he could hide from me, that idiot never lasted more than 30 seconds, hopeless.

"Chi! Release!" I commanded, as Luffy began to stretch.

"Do you really have to freeze my blood every time?" He pouted.

"Yes, if you stopped doing that then I wouldn't have to." I commented, unamused.

"Awwww~" Luffy whined.

"Lisa your breakfast is ready~" Sanji sang, apparently unaware of the situation that had unraveled behind him.

"Thank you, I'll be eating in the infirmary again today." I said walking towards the door.

"You've been spending a lot of time in there, is something wrong?" Nami asked.

"Nothing in particular is wrong, I just quite enjoy the silence." I said, leaving the kitchen.

"Ok, if you say so...hey, where's Chopper?" Ussop asked.

"Infirmary, making rumble balls." I said, not turning around.

"Oh...but won't that make noise?" He asked.

"No, I quite enjoy his company." I said before turning the corner.

**-infirmary, Regular POV-**

"Hey...Lisa?" Chopper asked from his desk, he had stopped making his rumble balls and looked over at her. She was sitting on one of the beds her back against the wall, with her plate on her lap, her 2 swords and 2 guns on the bed next to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Have you remembered anything yet?"

"...No" she said.

"I was just wondering, because, as a doctor, this seems to be a very...unique...case of amnesia, so I was wondering if someone had the technology to make you into such and advanced and sophisticated cyborg, would they have the technology to erase your memory." Chopper said quietly.

Lissana stopped chewing and set her plate down on a nearby table, "That thought has crossed my mind, however, the way I see it, I was built for a reason. Lately I've been having visions, in each one, there is a man, he is trying to get me to cooperates with him, he's trying to get me to do something that I obviously didn't want to do. But I don't think erasing my memory would get me to do what he wants, I don't even remember what he asked of me in the first place."

"Unless...he thought by erasing your memory, and leaving you a hint, you would get curious and then...carry out this mission without even knowing what your doing." Chopper thought aloud.

"What?" Lissana said, a shocked look on her face.

"It's just a theory but, you say in your visions you didn't have that tattoo, right?" Chopper pointed out.

"Yes..." Lissana gulped, afraid of what he would say next.

"Then maybe, this mission had something to do with us, so by erasing your memory and leaving you with both that tattoo and a high bounty, along with the name 'Specimen 12' that you would get curious and want to know more about yourself, about your past, so you would eventually come to us."

"That's a...very good...theory." Lissana said.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked.

"We'll if you theory is wright, then this situation, no matter what, spells immanent doom for you and the rest of the crew." She said quietly.

"What?!" Chopper squealed.

"You see, I'm my visions, these men, they were...marines."


	6. Meanwhile, Back at the Lab

**This is just a short chapter showing what was happening at the "lab" that Lissana came from while Lissana was talking to Chopper in the infirmary. **

* * *

"Lieutenant, what's 12's progress?" Asked a large, muscular man with matted silver hair.

"Lissana- er, I mean specimen 12 is currently behind on her mission, she is still in phase 1 she should be nearing phase 6 by now, its never taken her this long before. *BEEP* ah! Sir, she's approaching code red! This is bad!"

"Huh?! Code red?! How long is left on the memory wipe?!"

"Only twelve hours sir!"

"What?! Twelve hours?! How can that be?! She is supposed to have at least 3 more days!"

"Sir, it seems since we've whipped her memory more than one hundred times she is now experiencing the visions. The closer she gets to recovering her memory one own, the less time is takes for the memory wipe while to wear off, *BEEP* Ah! Sir only 6 hours left!"

"What?! What's going on?! This isn't good!? Use the tracker, where is she?! I want you to send in my troops, we need to cause a distraction, we've got to get her mind of her memory or else she'll fail the mission!"

"But sir! if you send in the troops now she'll slice them all to pieces! It's pure suicide! Please! I've been working under you and training 12 ever since she could crawl, I know her strength more than anyone! She's a cold blooded killer, she shows no mercy, just how we taught her, she will kill them without so much as breaking a sweat!"

"Damn it! Forget it! I don't care! Deploy my troops! I can get more men from H.Q. later!"

"But sir-"

"Don't talk back to me! I am your superior officer! You do as I say! I decide what I get to do with my men, not you!"

"...Yes Sir...Squad seven, follow the tracker! Lissana's on the move!"

"You call her twelve damn it, she is not human, not anymore!"

"Sir! I have worked for you for 20 years and have never once spoken out of turn! So just this once I _will_ talk back to you! I don't care if you recognize her as Lissana or Twelve, but you sure as hell better recognize her as not only a human being but your daughter! She has gone through years of pain and suffering, she has been jabbed with so many needles that I've lost count! She has had her memory wiped clean over one hundred times, and she has been forced to kill hundreds of thousands of millions of pirates and innocent civilians and children that have done no wrong! As both a doctor, scientist, and top cyborg specialist, I can tell you two things, one: you have no idea how much stress you are putting on her equipment, any more and she'll lose it! And two: you have no idea how this will effect her psychologically! She will turn on us, and she will do it soon, you have no idea how true friendship can effect a person like her who has had little to no kindness shown to her in the past 20 years! You cannot keep doing this to her!"

"Never thought you'd go soft on me boy, but I guess I should have seen it coming, after all, she is your little sister."


	7. Sweet, Sick, Killer, Memories, what fun!

**_Chapter 6_**

**That night~**

"Ngh..." Lissana groaned, rolling over in her sleep as she hugged the blankets closer to herself.

_"Daddy, where's mommy?" A small silver haired girl asked, approaching her father who was slumped over a desk._

_"Lissana, leave dad alone for a while..." Whispered the girl's brother as he tugged on her arm._

_"But Russ, I want to see mommy!" She wailed._

_"Veronica is dead you won't ever see her again!" Her father yelled, turning to face her._

"Mother...Russell..." Lissana whispered in her sleep a small tear rolling down her cheek.

_"Lissana, do you know what today is?" Asked a tall bulky man with matted silver hair._

_"Yes Father- I mean, Colonel Ratchet...today is the day they select the one who will be the vessel for the Pacifist Project Volume 12, and I'm going to be the vessel and it will make you proud of me." Said a fifteen year old Lissana._

_"Yes, now, go prove yourself to them." Said the man._

_"Yes Colonel!" Said the girl, smiling and saluting to her father as a woman walked into the room and called her name, "Ratchet V. Lissana?" The woman asked as Lissana walked over to her calmly._

_"Ratchet V. Lissana, well and present!" She yelled at attention._

_"At ease Miss Ratchet, this way please..." Said the woman leading Lissana into a cement room that smelled of sweat and blood._

_"You have 10 minuets to prove yourself to the judges, you may begin...now!" Said the woman, pressing down a button on her stop watch._

_After Lissana left the room she waited for a while then the results were announced over the loud speaker, "Ratchet V. Lissana and Droy T. Vector please report to the holding area."_

_Lissana stood up and stiffly walked over to the door of the Holding Area as she heard a group of boys talking, "That girl is gonna get creamed." One boy laughed._

_"I don't know, she made it to the finals, so she had to be good right?" Said another._

_"The one you should be worrying about is the Major's son, I've seen the Colonel's daughter in a fight, damn I hope I never have to go against her." Said the third boy._

_Lissana smirked and kept walking, she pushed open the door and walked into the room, it was empty except for five men who were sitting in metal fold up chairs that were positioned against the wall, one of which was her father and the other was the father of the muscular boy with tangled red hair that stood in front of her._

_"Ratchet V. Lissana and Droy T. Vector, you will now fight to the death!" Ordered the man who sat in the middle._

_"Yes Sir!" Lissana yelled, charging at the redhead, "Bloody Slicer!" She yelled, turning her arm into a bloody blade and slicing at the boy's face, he dodged but was left with a clean cut down his eye, he staggered back and held his face._

_The boy father jumped up, "It's weapons and force only, no Devil Fruit powers! She should be disqualified."_

_"Calm down Major Droy, Miss Ratchet, those are indeed the rules, you can only use your Devil's Fruit to deal the final blow." Said one of the judges._

_"I am sorry." Lissana said briskly bowing towards the Major._

_"Bitch!" The boy yelled, lunging at her and pinning her to the wall, "Have you ever heard the saying and eye for an eye?" He asked sickly, pulling out a knife and holding it to her face._

_"Yeah...but it won't...do much...good..." Lissana whispered horsely, as the boy pressed his elbow to her neck, choking her._

_"It's a shame, you have such a pretty face." The boy said in a voice of fake sympathy as he held the knife right above her eyebrow and bringing it down, stopping right before he gouged out her eye._

_"I have an idea, hows about I make it like this, so the little girl can go down looking badass?" The boy cackled, repositioning the blade again under her eye and dragon it down once more, creating a large gash, he dragged the blade up again, then back down, creating a cut in the shape if a lightning bold, "Beautiful, now, we should end this shouldn't we?" He asked, holding the blade to her throat._

_"You know...if you prolong something...it can give me time to think of a plan..." Lissana scoffed._

_"Oh yeah, like what?" The boy asked._

_"This!" Lissana yelled, kicking him in the groin, then reaching her hand up and grabbing his hair, she yanked up and then to the side, smashing his head into the cement wall as he fell to the ground in a heap._

_The boy shook lightly then got to his feet, "I have to admit that hurt but you can't win!" He yelled, lunging at her again, she dodged swiftly and used his momentum to propel him across the small room, he hit the ground and skidded, turning himself around, he reached in his jacket and pulled out a knife then flung it towards her._

_She sidestepped and just narrowly escaped the path of the knife as it grazed the tip of her nose._

_Lissana drew her first blade, the Shiryō, out slowly, the clang of metal on metal echoing through the room, she then drew out her second blade, the Chimamire, the Shiryō was a sword with a silver hilt and a black blade, and the Chimamire is a sword with a black hilt and a red blade._

_She charged at the boy, swinging her swords around, the boy staggered back and attempted to dodge but failed because of his facial wound, Lissana sliced him at both of his shoulders causing him to cry out in pain, "Bloody Cross!" She yelled, making her blades into the form of a cross and slashing at the boy leaving a large cross in his chest._

_"Blood Plus!" Lissana commanded, re-sheathing the Shiryō and pressing her hand to the Boy's chest and absorbing his blood into her body, he then fell to the ground, dead._

"Congratulations Miss Ratchet, or should I say, Pacifist Specimen 12." Said one of the judges.

_"Father will finally be proud..." Lissana thought as she re-sheathed her other sword and left the room, walking past the same boys as before, they looked at her in awe._

_"S-She killed the Major's son?!"_

_"Impossible!"_

"Colonel Ratchet...will be...proud...so very...proud..." Lissana groaned, shifting in her sleep.

_"Miss Twelve, I congratulate you on completing your training, while your were gone your previous target has resurfaced." Said a lab tech._

_"I see, alert the Colonel, have my brother prepare the data transfer." A twenty-two year old Lissana ordered as she clutched at the tattoo on her side._

_"Straw hats eh? Sounds like fun..." Lissana whispered looking down at Luffy's wanted poster._

"Ah!" Lissana yelped, jolting up quickly, her hand on her chest as she panted.

She looked around and saw that she was at her usual sleeping place, underneath the tree on the deck of the ship, she look down at the quilt that she had over her, "Must have been Sanji..." She whispered.

Lissana glanced up at Zoro, who she could see was asleep in the crows nest, she gave one more look around before she stood up and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen then sat down at the table and began to write-

_Dear Strawhats..._


	8. Lissana's Letters and a Bloody Compass

The next morning~

"Lissana's gone!" Sanji yelled, barreling into the men's sleeping quarters.

"What do you mean gone?" Zoro asked groggily as he sat up from his hammock.

"Just what it sounds like! I went to the kitchen to make breakfast and there was a note on the table!" Sanji cried, holding up a note.

"What's all the commotion?" Nami asked sleepily as she and Robin walked into the room.

"Sanji says Lissana ran away!" Chopper cried.

"What?! Why?!" Nami gasped.

"She left a note..." Sanji said, unfolding the piece of paper and reading it aloud:

_Dear Strawhats,_

_I'm afraid that this is goodbye, I cannot quite tell you why exactly I am leaving, but I can say that my presence on your ship has attracted the attention of the military, therefor I must leave._

Please do not follow me, it's for your own good as well as my own. The time we spent together was brief but it was the most fun I've had in my entire life.

_You all are amazing people and I know you'll soon come to achieve your dreams, I guess this is goodbye..._

_See you whenever, with love, Lissana_

"I can't believe she left!" Nami said sadly.

"Don't worry..." Luffy said seriously, "We'll get her back."

**-a few weeks later-**

Luffy was sitting on the head piece if the Sunny, he sighed and took off his hat, a small flash of white caught his eye. He looked into his hat and saw a piece of folded up paper had been stitched to the inside of it, along with a small vile of what appeared to be blood.

He reached in and pulled out the paper, unfolding it slowly then reading it quietly to himself:

_Dear Monkey D. Luffy,_

_I know by now I'm probably long gone, never to be seen again, but that's how it always is, your lucky, all of my other assignments were left dead, somewhere between where you are and the bottom of the ocean._

_If my pathetic attempt to scare you off didn't work, which I'm sure didn't, I'm leaving you with this, if you haven't noticed its blood, my blood to be exact. It's the only thing on the face of the earth that will help you find me._

_Don't get the wrong idea, I don't want to see you again, at least not now, but I would feel guilty leaving you with nothing to go on, and I know that the likelihood of you finding this within a week of my leaving is little to none. So I figured I might as well give you a hint._

_The only thing I'll give you to go on is the vile and this: If I am near the blood will hear._

_Even an idiot like you should be able to figure it out. But I'm warning you, if you find me, I will kill you and your friends, I will show no mercy, I have remembered who I am and what I do, now that I know that you are no longer useful to me, you were my tool, you have served you're use, and now you are nothing to me._

_The next time we meet will be as enemies, do not underestimate me, you should think of this as a pardon, so run while you can, Monkey D. Luffy._

Luffy looked up from his hat then jumped off the head piece and ran into the kitchen where the others had been discussing how to find Lissana for the past three weeks. At this point he didn't care about Lissana's threat or her harsh words, he knew the real her, she was only saying that, she didn't mean it. However Liffy knew for a fact that she would attack them with no mercy, so they better be prepared. But he still couldn't forget the kindness the expressed in her first goodbye letter, what was this one so full of hatred when compared to that?

"Oi!" Luffy yelled.

"What! Can't you see we're busy?!" Sanji yelled.

"Shishishi~" Luffy laughed, "We can find Lissana!" He said, holding up the vile.

"No way..." Nami gasped.

"How the hell did you get that?!" Zoro and Sanji yelled in unison.

"Lissana hid it in my hat." Luffy said, a wide goofy grin spread across his face.

"Wow, she hid it in the one place we would never think of looking, not that Luffy would let us hold his hat long enough to look anyway." Ussop commented blankly.

"So, what makes this vile of blood so special." Franky asked.

"Well." Robin began, "Theoretically since Lissana is made souly of blood if this vile is indeed her blood it should be drawn to her body as part of her regeneration process."

"So if we were to put this blood in a large clear container it will point to Lissana." Nami clarified.

"Like a Lissana detector!" Luffy said.

"I got an idea." Nami said, pulling her old log pose out of her bag. She gently pulled the glass bulb off of the wooded bracelet, she then took another glass bulb out of her bag, "After Luffy broke my first one I started carrying around a spare bulb." Nami explained, "Franky, can you drill a small hole in this bulb for me?" Nami asked handing frankly the bulb.

"No problem." Franky said, a small drill coming from his finger as he made a small hole in the bulb, he then handed it back to Nami.

"Chopper, do you have a cotton swab I could use?" She asked, after rummaging through his bag for a few minuets Chopper pulled out a long cotton swan and handed it to Nami.

She dipped it in the vile then inserted it into the bulb and gently swabbed it onto the red point of the tip of the log pose, "There, now the red part of this needle should point to where Lissana is." Nami said as the needle began to move around until it became fixed in a position.

"Found her! C'mon guys, lets get moving!" Nami said, grinning.


	9. Enter! Specimens 1 and 2

A few days later~

"Land!" Zoro yelled down from the crows nest.

"Lissana has to be on that island somewhere!" Chopper said happily.

"But be careful, Lissana has her memory back, and she swore that she will attack us with the intent to kill, so don't let your guard down." Luffy said seriously.

"Something is weird about this island." Chopper said as they docked at the beach, the island looked totally inhabited, but according to Nami's "Lissana Tracker" they were defiantly in the right island was so fog covered that you could only see a few feet in front of yourself, it was mostly thick dense jungle with a black stone covered beach.

"Yeah, I feel like we're being watched." Ussop stuttered nervously.

"That's because you are being watched..." A voice from behind him whispered.

Ussop spun around on his heels and came face to face with a tall strawberry blond girl wearing a frilly pink Victorian style dress, in her hands was a lacy pink parasol, "Eeek!" Ussop squealed.

"God Veronica, don't scare them to death." Said another voice. Out from behind the other woman stepped a woman with pale white skin, black eyes and long, silky, jet black hair.

"I told you not to call me that, you are not my superior, unless you are 3rd or above you will address me as Specimen 2, got it, Nightshade?" The first woman hissed.

"Who are you?!" Zoro yelled.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, My name is Smithen Veronica the 2nd Specimen-"

"And I am Holly Nightshade the 1st specimen." The second woman cut in.

"And we are here to kill you, as ordered of our boss, Specimen 12, Ratchet V. Lissana, the finest and most advanced of the Pacifist project's 12 specimen assassin's squad." They chirped in unison.

"Assassin's squad..." Chopper said in shock.

"Yes, now, lets cut the chatter I have work to do!" Veronica cackled, lunging at Luffy, but right before her fist connected with his face a loud voice interrupted, causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"GIRLS!" The voice roared over what sounded like an intercom.

"M-M-Miss Th-Th-Three..." They stuttered.

"I told you your targets are the Strawhats crew! The captain in mine!" The voice growled, them there was a banging sound in the background and a calm smooth voice spoke.

"I'm sorry about that girls, carry on." The second voice said smoothly.

"That voice-" Zoro began, but was cut off when a large dagger came out of nowhere and just grazed his cheek, a small thin stream of blood trickling down her cheek. His eyes narrowed as Nightshade, she held out her arm and flicked her wrist up, and as she did so several small darts shot out of the palm of her hand, with a quick blur Zoro had drawn his swords and sliced them away.

"I have chosen you as my opponent, you aren't going anywhere!" Nightshade hissed.

"Luffy, you and the others go ahead, I can handle these two." Zoro growled.

"Oh can you now?" Nightshade cooed in a seductive tone.

"You sure?" Luffy asked.

"Of corse I am, now go! Bring Lissana back!" Zoro yelled as Luffy and the others ran into the thick jungle.

"Kurado Kurado...Bomb!" Veronica commanded as a large fluffy, white, ball came out of the palm of her hand and speeded towards Zoro.

He tried to slice through it but it only attached itself to his blade, "Do you like my sticky clouds, you see, I have the power of the Kurado Kurado No Mi, or the Cloud Cloud Fruit, your swords are useless against it." Veronica giggled.

"Damn!" Zoro cursed.

"Are you ready sword boy!" Nightshade laughed, lunging at him, a jagged dagger in her hand.


	10. 1&2 Defeated, The Bond Between Siblings

Lissana Chapter 10:

"Are you ready sword boy?!" Nightshade laughed, lunging at him, a jagged dagger in her hand.

Zoro dodged and swung his sword, grazing her arm, "Kurado Kurado! Mallet!" Veronica swung her parasol around as it became coated in thick clouds, she charged at Zoro and swing it so it hit him square in the face, sending him back a few feet, he skidded then stopped himself.

"Please, that didn't even hurt, it was like getting hit by a pillow." Zoro mocked.

"Pacifista Canon!" Nightshade commanded, a large blue ball of light shooting from her hand, Zoro just narrowly dodged a fatal hit, his right shoulder was badly burned and bleeding.

"You're forgetting that we're Cyborgs too!" Nightshade laughed.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro commanded, charging at Veronica, who appeared to be the weaker of the two.

"Ah! Kurado Kurado Shield!" Veronica chanted, opening her parasol and holding it in front of her as the top of it became coated in clouds, Zoro's sword merely bounced back, covered in more clouds than before. _Without that umbrella of hers she's got no way to guard herself, If I could just get it away from her somehow maybe I could get a hit on her and gain some ground! _Zoro thought as he dodged and weaved through chunks of sticky clouds that had come flying off of Veronica's parasol.

Nightshade took the opportunity and swooped in, using the momentum of the swords to flip Zoro over her shoulder, landing him face first in the beach **(A.N./ Which may I remind you consists of small black rocks, so it's probably painful.)**

Zoro jumped back up in a matter of seconds and blindly swung his swords as he stood, just nicking Nightshade's face before she disappeared in the thick mist, "What's wrong sword boy, you seem a bit distraught, like a little cadged rat about to be swallowed by a tiger~" Nightshades voice echoed in his head.

"That's just it, if I can't see you that means you're probably having just as hard of a time seeing me." He grunted.

"That's where your wrong, your forgetting we have been modified, we are the hawks eyes, we are always watching you, every move you make is being tracked by us-"

"There you are!" Zoro yelled, slicing to the side, "Gahhh!" Nightshade yelled in agony, "Damn you!"

"It's your fault, you just wouldn't shut your mouth, it made it too easy for me to figure out where you were." He snorted.

"Kurado Kurado Torpedo!" A long, thick, vein of clouds came rushing towards him, Zoro ducked down only to be hit by a second one, he heard a sizzling sound behind him and turned his head to the beach where he saw the clouds disintegrating into the water, _That's it, sea water!_

Zoro turned and charged at Nightshade, she prepared to dodge his attack but it never came, instead he ran straight past her and into the water, thoroughly soaking himself and his swords.

"Do you think that just because you're in the water our attacks won't work on you?" Veronica asked playfully.

"Yep, pretty much." Zoro said, smirking as he walked back onto the beach, after a moment he charged past Nightshade and towards Veronica he raised his swords and she held out her cloud covered parasol, ready to deflect the attack, however when he brought his swords down they sliced straight through the parasol and straight down her chest, she flew back and hit a nearby tree, she then slid down onto the ground in a heap. "VERONICA!" Nightshade screamed in horror.

"I just figured that if I get a little sea water on my swords that devil fruit of yours won't do much good." Zoro said, as the mist began to disperse until it was completely gone. "I guess this fog was also you're doing."

Veronica slowly rose to her feet, she staggered over and leaned against the tree, coughing up a bit of blood. "I must say swordsman...your smart...but we are two of many...even if you beat us you...cannot beat us all...and I know Nightshade will fight you...till her last...dying...breath." Veronica panted in between coughs, until she fell back again her bright golden eyes now a dark brown, in mere seconds they turned black and Veronica fell lifelessly to the ground.

"I'll Kill You!" Nightshade growled, charging at Zoro, "ELECTRO SHOCK!" Her body became covered in rippling electric currents as she ran at Zoro, salty tears running down her face.

Zoro sidestepped her attack as she turned in mid step and ran at him again he continued this process until she stopped and was out of breath, "Have you calmed down yet?" Zoro asked emotionlessly.

"You bastard, YOU BASTARD!" Nightshade screamed, lunging at him again.

"Your letting your emotions cloud your judgment, that's what makes you weak." Zoro commented, easily dodging her attack.

"It's...the only way...I can tell...Im still...human..." She panted, drawing a knife from her belt then twirling it around in her hand, she quickly threw at him, he sighed and sidestepped.

"You're not even trying anymore, where did all that spunk go?" Zoro asked.

"This is why I joined the marines, to rid the world of heartless pirates like you!" Nightshade growled, "Veronica and I joined together, I swapped our exam scores so she got into the assassins squad then I re-took the exam and was placed as her subordinate, even though I was the better fighter. It was us since the beginning, and now, because of you, she is dead, I have no reason to live anymore, so if I'm going to die, I'm going to bring you down with me!"

Nightshade charged at Zoro again as the voice of her friend echoed through her head, look _Holly-senpai! We're both in the assassins unit!_ Nightshade unsheathed her sword, _its ok Holly, we'll be fine, and we'll always be there for each other!_ She raised her sword and brought it down, Zoro blocked and knocked her back, he held the tip of his sword to her throat then spoke, "Don't throw your life away, your friend is still alive, just barely breathing but alive, but if you take the time to fight me she'll bleed to death, she said your two of many, so I think I'm going to go and fight the 'many' don't waste my time." Zoro grunted, "I don't know your reasons for becoming one of the marines, and I respect your decision, so without knowing my reason to be a pirate you should respect mine." He finished, re-sheathing his swords before walking off into the jungle, as Nightshade scrambled over to Veronica.

"Stupid Kid." Zoro thought as he took one last look at the girls before jogging off out of sight.

**Elsewhere on Mistwall island-**

"Miss Lissana, your brother has just docked on the west shore, I've sent 10 and 11 to escort him and his party to the main base, we should get going so we can meet them there, from then on he'll handle your data transfer and system maintenance." Said a woman dressed in a white lab coat.

"Very well miss 7, what is the status of the field agents I deployed?" Lissana asked as she stood up and crossed the room to the door.

"Veronica and Nightshade are currently engaged in combat with the swordsman Roranoa Zoro, as for the devil twins they are closing in Straw Hat Luffy and his Group." The woman replied.

"Very well, notify miss 9, tell her to finish up her spy mission on fishman island and hurry back, if we are to defeat all of the Straw Hats we need the bulk of our assassin's squad, also contact H.Q. and have then send in some of those girls that recently went undercover on that ridiculous pirate island the Strawhats picked me up on." Lissana said, "Although they'll probably only show up after the big shebang, rookies are such slowpokes."

"Agreed Ma'am." 7 laughed.

"Now, let's be off, I want my brother to deal with these wretched memories as soon as possible." Lissana said solemnly as she walked out the door.

"Ah…um….Yes ma'am..."

Later~

"Welcome back brother." Lissana said, a small smile on her face as her brother walked into the prep room.

"Are you sure about this Lissana?" he asked as he sat down on a stool next to a large examination chair that Lissana as sitting in.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" Lissana asked in a deadly tone as her voice grew louder.

"I just don't approve of this coping method…" he said as he set down his briefcase on a small trey table.

"What are you insinuating Russ?!" Lissana asked, her brows furrowed as she bit her lower lip.

"Simple, you can't deal with the sudden creation and destruction of relationships that you acquire on missions so you insist I permanently swipe you're memory so it's not as hard to kill your target." He replied. "It seems you have gotten softer, you haven't called me Russ since your twelfth birthday."

"Don't you mock me, I do no such thing!" Lissana yelled, ignoring his later comment.

"Oh really, then what about that pirate you helped us capture a few years back, Ace was his name? Because of you he's dead, yes?" her brother replied.

"W-Who?" Lissana questioned in a very unconvincing tone.

"I've replayed all of your data, don't play dumb, he's a perfect example of what's happening now, but you haven't completely forgotten him, you kept one memory, it was the night before you turned him in to us, when you said you're goodbye's to him and he told you he-"

"Shut up, how could you possibly know how I feel?!" Lissana screamed, it had always been like this, the only person she had ever been able to show emotion to was her brother, and he knew just how to set off the waterworks then fan the flames.

"Based on your memories of him he was a good man, and he loved you, now it's happening all over again, your world is yet again falling to pieces right before your eyes. They are good people, the Strawhats, they must be if you have grown so attached that you want these memories erased."

"I remember that day so well, even though you whipped it from my memory, there were so many flames, he got away at first, for a moment I smiled, then he fell, Luffy caught him, and he sobbed and screamed, so did I, it was on that day that I had my memory whipped for the first time, but that day still haunts me, why?! Why didn't I forget?!" Lissana yelled.

"Remember you aren't completely machine, your heart beats just like mine and theirs, you are a human being, the scientists cannot control your emotions, and they never will."

"I don't deserve to remember them, I don't deserve to hear them call my name in such a cheery tone, and I don't deserve to remember the happy times we shared! DO IT, DO IT DAMN YOU!" Lissana yelled.

"…Very well, I tried to dissuade you…" her brother replied, Lissana leaned back into the chair as she relaxed herself, "I'm going to switch you into data transfer mode, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever…" she said, closing her eyes as her brother flipped the kill switch on a control panel in front of him, he then flipped another switch and the lights in the room grew dim as Lissana's eyes flickered open, glowing a soft yet vibrant electric blue.

Her brother, Russell, tilted her head to the side and plugged a thick wire into a small compartment hidden behind her ear, he then allowed her head to fall back onto the table, he plugged the other side of the cord into a large monitor in front of him, he typed in a code then began to shuffle around her memories, saving the ones that would be useful for the marines, this would take days maybe even weeks, for he had to replay them several times to make sure he missed nothing.

"Who's this?" Her brother asked pointing to an image of Ussop that appeared on the screen.

"Sogeking, unmasked, formally known as Ussop, most often called Long Nosed-kun, bounty: 30,000,000 beri, weapon of choice: Slingshot, Personal Findings: he is a coward who tells many unrealistic tall tales, most commonly calling himself captain of the Strawhats and referring to himself as "The Great Ussop, controller of over 1 thousand me, he-" Lissana replied in a monotone robotic voice before Russell interrupted her.

"Whoa, I only asked his name." Russell sighed

"…"

"As for this fuzzy creature, it is regarded as "Cotton Candy Lover Chopper" wanted for only fifty beri, it seems as though it's a small bounty for a member of one of the most dangerous pirate gangs, do you have any comments?" Russell asked.

"Yes, He is underestimated in battle, giving him the upper hand, in reality he is quite lethal and deserves a bounty that is at least that of Sogeking if not more, he is the doctor of the Strawhats, in my opinion he is the best in the world, and he is not a pet, also I prefer you do not call him a 'fuzzy creature' he is a reindeer."

"Ho, Ho~ it seems while in data transfer state you cannot help but express you're true thoughts and opinions~" Russell laughed. "So, what makes this raccoon dog so lethal?"

"He is a reindeer."

*sigh* "What makes this reindeer so lethal?"

"He has the power of the Human Human fruit giving him a humanoid appearance, he has 9 forms total, a normal zoan type has three forms, Tony Tony Chopper invented a device called the rumble ball that gave him the ability to temporarily transform into the others, however during his time in hiding he was able to gain control of all the forms but one without the use of a rumble ball, currently the form that requires a rumble ball is his most powerful form the beast point."

"Very good Lissana, now, consider your crew is on their way I guess I can double check the memories later, for now I'll just transfer them from your hard drive to Marine H.Q. do you have any objections?" he asked smoothly, adjusting his glasses.

"No, No I do not." She answered.

"Well, that didn't take as long as I thought, now, time for your yearly maintenance." He sighed, disconnecting Lissana as she regained "Consciousness"

"First for your Pacifista Cannon, may I see your right arm please." He asked, Lissana sighed as the chair tilted backwards so she way lying down, the section of the chair that her arm rested on separated and fanned out towards Russell. "Thank you." He said, pressing a button on the monitor that caused her wrist to split open, revealing an abundance of wires and cables.

"The inside of your arm is all rusty again, why must you keep doing this to yourself, if it weren't for these monthly maintenance checks you would have died a long time ago. You've only been taking care of your joints and Tasers, yet you allow your cannon to become so rusty that one use will cause your body to self-destruct." He sighed.

"What does it matter to you if I decide I want to die, it's not like there isn't anyone to take my place." She said in her usual bored tone.

"You need to value your life more Lissana, you are a human being, not a human weapon, you can break free if you want to, you know your operating system better than even I do, if you want you could disconnect your tracker and leave, you could cut all ties with the marines and live life your own way, you've lost sixteen years of your life to the marines, your 21 now, you won't be young forever."

"Silence yourself brother, if Colonel Ratchet were to hear you saying such things he would accuse you of treachery and have you publicly executed." Lissana hissed.

"See what he's done to you, you don't even let yourself think of him as your father, and I think I can handle the old man just fine thank you very much." Russell laughed.

"Whatever, it's not like I worry about you or anything." Lissana scoffed.

"Oh God forbid you care about your own brother, that would be tragic." Russell laughed.

"Shut up…" Lissana grumbled, stretching her leg off the chair and kicking him lightly.

"Ow?!"

"You had it coming, so don't complain."

"Jeez, you sound like a drill sergeant." Russell laughed meekly as Lissana shot him a glare. "Sorry, not funny." He sighed as a small smile crept onto Lissana's face.

"Ma'am!" Yelled 7 as she burst into the room, any trace of Lissana's smile gone.

"What is it 7?" Lissana demanded.

"Its Nightshade and Veronica, Roranoa beat them, Veronica is in critical condition, she is in need of a blood transfusion!" 7 panted as she caught her breath.

"Here!" Lissana yelled grabbing a large jar and stuck her hand in it, blood gushing out of the palm of her hand. "Don't give it all to her, just one cup will be enough, it will stop the bleeding and help her blood to regenerate faster, now, I don't mean to kick you out, but I need you to leave." Lissana ordered as 7 took the jar and left her heels clinking as she ran down the hallway.

"So you do care." Russell chuckled, Lissana kicked him but harder this time, "Again, Ow?!"

**Sorry for not updating recently, but to make it up to you guys I made this chapter extra-long, its 6 pages in word, my chapters are normally only 1 or 2 so…yeah, sorry if it made you mad that Lissana is the reason for Ace's death, but I needed something that would make you guys at least a little angry with her, and something that would make it hard for Luffy to accept her "True Role" in the marines, and yeah, Zoro was kinda cruel towards Nightshade and Veronica, but it aint his style to go easy on them just cuz their girls, and he would be in trouble if he did, considering you'll find out later just how many lethal tricks the Cyborgs have up their sleeves, and some of you may say that the way Lissana and Russell act towards each other isnt really how actual sibling treat each other, well to me it is, I'm 14 and have 3 older brothers my youngest brother is ten years older than me and my oldest brother is 15 years older than me (Well, 16 years older as of Thursday Happy b-day big bro) , so they're pretty mature compared to me, and that's mostly how we act around each other, I'm just not a Cyborg assassin who has almost no emotions.**

**Anyway, please review and follow, i hadn't been updating lately cuz i got my ipad taken back from my school and just got a laptop to replace it, soooo...yeah...later**


End file.
